1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for continuously and automatically crushing aluminum cans and more particularly pertains to crushing cans in a continuous and automatic cycle of operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of can crushers is known in the prior art. More specifically, can crushers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of crushing aluminum cans are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of can crushers. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,170 to Schulze, Jr. discloses a solenoid actuated container crusher.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,536 to Dodd discloses an electrically actuated can crusher.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,265 to Meier discloses an apparatus for crushing cans.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,398 to Thoma discloses a can crusher.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,721 to Chou discloses an aluminum can recycling appliance and method.
In this respect, systems for continuously and automatically crushing aluminum cans according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of crushing cans in a continuous and automatic cycle of operation.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved systems for continuously and automatically crushing aluminum cans which can be used for crushing cans in a continuous and automatic cycle of operation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.